


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [10]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha, Munja'kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 110

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Roquat. King of Gnomes. Please. Spare us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi Rokwat. Zandla pa Munjuru. Hinakú. Hi ruzma tunga._

WITCHES (INHA)  
Brave soldier ceased this coward be…

TRANSLATION  
 _Zaagateo tora kopunat zia guopnar…_

WITCHES (INHA)  
Cast out to roam the brambles and the wildwood…

TRANSLATION  
 _Foró ninash trelatielean velshula auratielean dreulnar…_

WITCHES (INHA)  
Condemned to fear the creeping waste, affixed in his monstrosity!

TRANSLATION  
 _Uvaló ninash prouvatiena gaarat shennesh, denna diinatielean egoamnar!_


End file.
